Kiss me
by Lilith Chiron
Summary: *** Dramione One-Shot ***
_*Special thanks to Valeria Costilla who made and provided beautiful Dramione image for my stories._

 _I'm working on a longer Dramione story called **Chamber of Amortentia**. Summarize: "Wicked plan to unleash his dirty fantasies was complete and he has found the perfect victim. The only problem is she seems to have feelings for him. Feelings. That was not part of the plan... And neither was Peeves! Draco  & Hermione pairing in Hogwarts with Fifty shades trilogy theme." __Check it out if it's your cup of tea._

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to you-know-who. ;)_ _*_

X

Something with wild and bushy hair just barged in the toilette that he knew did not work. She seemed rather upset and he wondered should he follow. Ever since she was tortured back in Malfoy Manor he held soft spot for her. Guilt that he did not do nothing to help her haunted him every day. Do she always kind of went on his nerves there was something in her eyes when she looked him under Cruciatus curse. How she was strong and vulnerable at the same time, too proud to ask for help.

He didn't know why, but since that day she was stuck in his thoughts every day. And he cached himself looking at her every time when she was around. She grew into beautiful woman. Considering the school was done in few days and they will go their separate ways forever he figured he doesn't have nothing to lose.

Pushing the door to enter Money Myrtle toilette he called "Granger?"

A little sniff gave away her position and Draco found himself walking the distance fast and pushing the door before reconsidering. It was open. Hermione was sitting on the toilette seat with face in her hands.

"What do you, you want, fer, ferret?" she sobbed in her hands without looking at him.

"You seemed upset when I saw you come in here, I just wanted to check are you all right" even Draco was surprised to hear what he just said.

"Do I look all right to you? You twisted monster, you just wanted to enjoy the show. Well knock yourself out, I don't care" she jelled the last part and continued sobbing into her hands.

Draco found that he has no idea what to do or say next. Hermione did not lie, her sobbing got louder and louder as she moved her feet up and curled into a ball on the toilette seat. Her face was all wet from tears. It was quite a show. He opened his mouth a few times as to say something but he never found the words.

In the end he took her body in his hands and lifted her. She continued crying and did not gave away signs that she noticed he wrapped her in her arms and sat on the toilette seat where she sat seconds ago.

"What happened Hermione" he whispered in her ear.

She inhaled sharply before she started to spell the words "Ron. Lav. Lavender. Kiss." And then she hugged Draco and sobbed some more.

"Why are you're crying over that Weasel when you can have me?" Draco's voice was sweet.

Hermione calmed down her breathing before she looked for Draco's eyes. They were so beautiful. She was never so close to him to see it before. It had all shades of blue and little spots she never saw.

"You. You never valued me, I'm just a mudblood to you" she hissed in his mouth.

"True, that's how it has been, but I've changed" he seemed sincere but she was not crazy to trust a Slytherin.

"Do you often use brokenhearted girls?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

To her surprise he smiled. "In a case you didn't notice Granger I have a lot of fans trying to get me into bed with love potions and many tricks that I secretly admire"

"Well why don't you go and bother them?" It was a silly request considering she was curled up in his lap and didn't show any intention to move from there.

"I have a weakness for brokenhearted girls" he smiled.

It was just weird to see Draco smile sincerely, she had to admit he was rather beautiful. "So you admit it?"

"Admit what?" Draco was amused.

"That you just want to use me?" Hermione's tone was accusing.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What do you want Hermione?" his tone was seductive, low…

Wondering how the hell did she got herself into this weird situation, she disregarded his question. Ron, that bloody idiot. What the hell was he thinking?! She returned her gaze to Draco.

"Draco"

Draco lifted both of his eyebrows in response. Why is he so hot, she tilted her head wondering how she never noticed it till now.

"Yes" Draco filled in the conversation since she remained silent and explored his features like she never saw him before.

"Nothing, it's just I never said your name before" she cleaned her face from tears with the sleeve.

"Do you like it?"

She thought about it for a second "Yes" she nodded.

"Do you like me?" his eyes locked with hers.

"What do you mean?" she really didn't know. This whole day has been hell and her brain was overloaded. She didn't want to think anymore.

"I mean if I kissed you, would you kiss me back?"

"I don't know" she really didn't want to think anymore.

"Do you mind if I try?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he started to get on her nerves.

"As far as I'm concerned we would not have this conversation at all, but you accused me of wanting to use you"

"And you admitted you would"

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Liar"

Draco smirked "Kiss me"

"Why?"

"So I can say you used me"

"No"

"C'mon Granger kiss me"

Hermione smirked "I wouldn't kiss you even if you begged me"

"Do you want me to beg?"

"Maybe"

"Kiss me, I'm begging you"

Hermione giggled. If someone told her yesterday what will happen today she would tell them they clearly lost their mind. And yet there she was, with Draco Malfoy begging her to kiss him.

"Mione" Ron's voice hit her as boomerang.

"Go away Ron, I'm busy" her voice suddenly strong.

"Listen Hermione I'm sorry. I should have told you before"

"Before?!" she barked.

"It's just last couple of days. She, she just makes me feel like I'm smart and you know, a man. But I really love you Hermione, and I would not want to lose you as a friend"

"Well I'm happy for you Ron, I would also want you to know I have found someone who makes me feel like a woman. And I'm sure we will be friends again, some day."

"Oh, o, good, well, who did you found?"

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione's voice firm but she almost burst into laughter when she saw Draco's expression.

"What?! Hermione, you can't be serious, he would never be with you, not for real, you are muggle born and he"

"Well I'm with him right now, so if you don't mind"

"Don't lie, I know this is your go to place to cry. Come out and we will talk about this"

"Leave my girlfriend alone Weasl before I come out and throw you out of here" now Hermione made expression that made Draco grip her body harder to stop himself from laughing.

"Girlfriend, ha, for how long?" Ron was not giving up.

"For about five minutes Weasl, does Hermione strike you as a girl who would cheat on her boyfriend?"

"No" Ron said more to himself.

"Good, now get out"

After they heard he closed the door behind him both of them laughed from the heart.

"Now where were we" Draco said as he moved one wild curve behind her ear and Hermione blushed.

"You know I should really go and talk to him" she suddenly realized the delicate situation she was in.

"You're not going anywhere, you are my girlfriend now and I don't want you anywhere near him just yet"

"Excuse me, when did I agree to be your girlfriend?"

"A minute ago"

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Liar"

"Kiss me" they both said the next line together and giggled as they leaned in.

"You know, we really should not have a first kiss in the toilette" Hermione blurted out as the nerves got to her.

"You really don't know how to shut up" Draco leaned on her lips softly.

"Ha, you kissed me first, I knew it"

"I'm not falling for that trick again"

"What trick"

"You babbling your way out of this" he said and sealed her lips with deep passionate kiss.


End file.
